Harry Potter y el viajero interdimensional
by Andraderson
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si un ser con increibles poderes y conocimientos de la historia llegara al universo de Harry Potter?...¿Cambiaría algún evento?....¿Cómo sería su relación con los otros personajes de Harry Potter?...Pasen y lean si les interesa...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes, a excepción de aquellos no reconocibles pertenecen a **__**J.K. Rowling. **_

**Harry Potter y el viajero interdimensional.**

_Prologo: "El viajero"_

Existen innumerables realidades...cada una de ellas posee un rasgo distintivo, ya sea magia o la existencia de seres poderosos o algún rasgo mas particular. La disposición de estas realidades es similar a un espiral...pero como todo espiral, posee un centro y el centro en este caso es una realidad en la cual no existe nada extravagante a excepción de las historias que son creadas en ella... si esta realidad sufriese cualquier desequilibrio las otras realidades también lo sufrirán... aunque en menor grado.

Yo era un habitante común de la llamada "realidad central" y pertenecía a una familia compuesta por los padres, un hermano y yo. Un fatídico día decidimos ir de paseo familiar sin sospechar que un accidente de tránsito segaría la vida de toda mi familia a excepción de la mía. Así que tuve que aprender a vivir solo.

Revisando los papeles de mi familia encontré una carta dirigida a mi persona en la cuál me explicaba que la muerte de mi familia no era un hecho accidental, sino parte del destino que el "guardián central" debía experimentar. Además explicaba que para desarrollar las potencialidades que dormían en mi interior, debía hacer un viaje por las realidades que supuestamente iba a proteger para someterme a un estricto entrenamiento físico-psicológico-mental que serian necesarios para el cumplimiento de mi deber.

Al terminar de leer mi carta, caí en un sopor irresistible y me dormí. Y al despertar...ya no era yo...físicamente era mi opuesto. Al verme en un espejo me di cuenta de que mi físico había sido alterado drásticamente, ahora era alto, mínimo 1.90, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, fornido y extrañamente de piel morena (no tan morena, sino un leve toque solamente). Al terminar la revisión de mi físico, una información llego a mi mente "las historias que en esta realidad son creadas y leemos como ficción, no son para nada ficción sino que son puertas a las otras realidades o dimensiones, por lo que CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SOBRE LO CUALES SE HA ESCRITOS EXISTEN EN ALGUN LUGAR Y TIEMPO DETERMINADO"...así que al terminar de recibir este mensaje un portal se abrió y me dirigí a mi primer entrenamiento.

Así que después de entrenarme en muchos aspectos (sobre todo el físico y mental) llegue a lo que yo creía que seria mi ultima parada dentro de mi viaje...el universo de Harry Potter y esta es mi historia sobre mi estadía allí...

----------- o -------------

Y este es solo el inicio, en capítulos posteriores se dará a conocer otros aspectos de este personaje y su relación con el universo de Harry Potter. Se aceptan críticas destructivas. Hasta luego.


	2. El inicio

_**Los personajes, a excepción de aquellos no reconocibles pertenecen a **__**J.K. Rowling**_.

_Capítulo 1: El inicio._

Era una gélida noche en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive en aquel fatídico día en que la familia Potter-Evans había sido separada tan cruelmente. Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de este siglo, había asesinado a toda esa familia a excepción del pequeño Harry, quién había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina del Lord y se la había rebotado ocasionando que perdiera su cuerpo mientras Harry había ganado la cicatriz con la cual sería célebre en el futuro.

No había ninguna alma a la vista en Privet Drive a excepción de una gata que paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. De súbito todas las luces de esa calle comenzaron a apagarse e hizo su aparicion un anciano de barba gris con un bebé en sus brazos. Al ver a la gata, sonrió y dijo: "Ya puedes volver a tu forma humana Minerva"

La gata lo miro escrutadoramente e hizo lo que se le pedía, apareciendo una mujer flaca, alta y con un gesto de severidad. Al ver al bebe pregunto "¿Es él, verdad...es Harry, no Albus?

"Efectivamente Minerva, fue una suerte que Hagrid estuviese cerca para traermelo ya que no me hubiese gustado dejarlo allí con este frio" respondió Albus Dumbledore.

"Pero, ¿tenemos que dejarlo allí?...los he observado y esa gente es la peor clase de muggle que existen...esos que nos odian con todas las fibras de su alma" hablo Minerva McGonagall..."¿No hay otra manera?"

"Mi querida Minerva, si la hubiera, yo optaría por ella, pero el asunto es que no la hay, el hechizo que protege a Harry se mantiene si el esta en familia...y lamentablemente esta es su familia...debemos estar preparados pues Lord Voldemort no esta muerto...sólo está a la espera de una oportunidad para regresar...y debemos estar preparados." Replico el anciano.

Entonces tomó al bebé y lo dejó en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive junto con una nota. Y de pronto Dumbledore se sintió vigilado...apenas notaba la presencia del intruso pero alli estaba...débil pero perceptible. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones pero sus ojos no le pudieron dar información acerca de su vigilante. "Minerva ¿no notas nada raro aquí?"

"No Albus, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto McGonagall. "Mmm...nada debio ser mi imaginación, bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui, Minerva" respondió e aludido. Así que despues de devolver la luz a la calle y asegurarse de que Harry llegase a manos de sus tíos, desaparecieron.

Mientras que en un arbol cercano el viajero había observado toda la escena. Se figuro que estaba en el mismo dia en que Harry perdio a sus padres y se maldecia por no haber llegado antes para impedir el hecho...Ya era tarde para lamentarse por eso y emprendió los pasos para morar en esa dimensión. Lo primero era encontrar una identidad nueva (paso necesario siempre que se llegaba a algun lugar nuevo). Asi que se decanto por hacerse pasar por uno de los hijos de la familia Powell, una familia muggle con algunos hijos magos (eran 3 hijos y dos ya eran magos graduados de Hogwarts) asi que con pequeño truco aprendido en sus viajes, modifico las memorias familiares y se transformó en el cuarto hijo de los Powell (el truco en cuestión era un ritual que servía para torcer levemente lo hilos del destino para de esa forma poder encajar en esta realidad, el ritual es tortuoso y complicado, pero él ya lo había llevado a cabo antes asi que no supuso un gran desafío). Y decidió llamarse Francis Jhon Powell (no iba a utilizar su verdadero nombre pues es lo unico que le quedaba de su familia y para él era sagrado).

De esa manera se instalo e hizo los preparativos para enfrentar esa realidad con éxito. Con tal fin, entreno su energía mágica y al darse cuenta de la potencia que tenía, utilizó un brazalete limitador de poder para de esa forma poder camuflarse con mayor facilidad. Y siguió con su entrenamiento, sobre todo la parte fisica. De esa manera pasaron los años y a sus supuestos 11 años le llego la carta de Hogwarts e hizo su viaje al callejon Diagon y por fin estaba en el anden 9 ¾ dispuesto a enfrentar una nueva vida llena de magia, peligros y algun que otro elemento extra...

---------------o----------------

He aqui el primer capitulo, debo aclarar que mucho de los sucesos ocurridos en los libros no los relatare, aunque eso si los nombrare someramente, aunque aquellos eventos importantes no los dejare de lado. Aunque claro muchos de los eventos cambiaran al introducirse una nueva variable a la ecuación como lo es "Francis Jhon Powell"...Bueno me despido y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.


	3. Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Los personajes, a excepción de aquellos no reconocibles pertenecen a **__**J.K. Rowling.**_

_Capítulo 2: El Expreso__de Hogwarts._

Una vez pasada la barrera para poder ingresar al andén, Francis vio lo que se desplegaba a su vista, lo cual era suficiente para dejar sorprendido a cualquiera: un tren de viejo modelo que lucia impecables y un monton de gente que iba a despedir a sus hijos. Subió el tren e intento encontrar un cuarto vacío, pero fracaso miserablemente en su intento. Así que se dirigió al ultimo vagón en donde encontró a dos niños: uno pelirrojo y otro con el pelo azabache, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. "¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?...Los demás vagones van llenos"... "Seguro, dejame hacer las presentaciones, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y el es Harry Potter"...

"Encantado, mi nombre es Francis Powell...He escuchado hablar mucho sobre Harry...y también sobre los Weasley, la familia de magos con mayor número de pelirrojos en el mundo mágico" termino con una sonrisa.

"No sabía que tu familia era tan conocida Ron! " dijo Harry, "¿Y tu familia Francis cono son?"

"Bueno, mis padres no son magos, pero mis dos Hermanos mayores si lo son..aunque mi hermano pequeño al parecer no lo es...es una lástima" dijo Francis

En eso un muchacho con la cara redonda apareció y preguntó " ¿Han visto a mi sapo?" El trio negó con la cabeza..."Rayos, maldito sapo escapista lo tendré que buscar en otro lado" y dicho esto se fue.

"Vaya, si a mi se me desapareciera mi sapo, lo dejaría así, de hecho si mi rata desapareciera, no me quejaría mucho" comento Ron. Francis entonces observó a esa rata, él sabía que no era una rata común, pero para salvar las apariencias, debía comportarse como si lo fuera.

Y volvió a aparecer el muchacho del sapo acompañado de una niña con el pelo enmarañado, dientes algo grandes y voz de mandona "¿Han visto el sapo de Neville?" "Ya hemos dicho que no" respondió Ron con su varita en la mano pues había intentado mostrar un truco de magia antes que lo interrumpierán...e hizo el intento pero fracaso... y la niña comenzó a hablar: "Bueno, no creo que se haga asi, he intentado algunos hechizos sencillos ya que en mi familia nadie es mago..por ciert mi nombre es Hermione Granger"

"Yo soy Ron Weasley"... "Francis Powell" ..."y yo soy Harry Potter"

"¿De verdad eres él?...he leído mucho sobre ti en diferentes libros de historia de la magia..." Harry puso cara de "estoy yo ahí"... ..y la niña siguió con su monólogo " ¿A que casa quieren ir?... A mi me gustaría ir a Griffindor aunque en Ravenclaw tampoco estaría mal, seguiremos buscando al sapo, nos vemos!"...y se marcho raudamente de alli..."espero que no me toque en la casa de ella al menos espero que no me toque en Slytherin"...comento Ron.

"Esa casa... ¿no era la de él?...preguntó Harry

"Así es, pero a pesar de que Slytherin tiene mala reputación, no me molestaría quedar en ella, después de todo es la gente la que hace la casa y no al revés"...dijo Francis.

"Bueno, si"...dijo Ron pero con cara de incómodo.

Así discutían los tres niños cuando una niña pregunta si puede sentarse con ellos a lo que el trio responde que si y la niña se sienta al lado de Francis, quien no puede evitar observarla más detalladamente. Era bajita pero no tanto, de piel que asemejaba al color de la miel, ojos y cabellera negra y un muy bonito lunar entre la boca y la pera. Francis que había visto entre sus viajes mujeres espectaculares, no pudo dejar de notar que aquella niña le provocaba algo especial...y era extraño para él ,ya que por lo general no se dejaba llevar por las primeras impresiones. Por otro lado, la niña al observar a aquel muchacho rubio de tez morena, también sintió algo raro, pero no pudo identificar aquel sentimiento y se presentó: "Hola mi nombre es Camille Carmichel, ¿y el vuestro?"

Los muchachos se presentaron y se enfrascaron en una charla de quidditch, en la cuál Camille y Ron se dieron a conocer como grandes fanáticos del tema.

En eso entraron tres muchachos que al parecer Harry conocía (al menos al rubio).

"Hola, veo que vas a Hogwarts, espero que sepas que hay gente que ni siquiera merece ir a Hogwarts (y le dio una mirada a Francis)...por cierto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy" dijo el rubio.

Ron intento no reir y simuló con una tos

"A tino necesito preguntarte quien eres...a juzgar por las ropas de segunda y tu cabello rojo, eres un Weasly, y tu eres Harry Potter" dijo Malfoy sin siquiera mirar a Francis y Camille...quienes en realidad no les importó...

"Mejor será que se vayan de aquí" les dijo Harry, "no me gustaría tener tratos con gente como vosotros"... "Pero nosotros no queremos irnos"...dijo Malfoy, cuando uno de los gorilas amigo de Mafoy quiso agarrar la rana de chocolate de Ron, Scabbers (la rata de Ron ) le mordió el dedo lo que hizo que los tres niños abandonaran el vagón como ratas que abandonan el barco...y en eso llegó Hermione.

"¿Por que Goyle iba con sangre en el dedo?"

"Por mi rata, por cierto Harry ¿cómo conociste a Malfoy? Preguntó Ron

"En el callejón Diagon, hablaba sobre su familia y tonteras asi" respondió el aludido.

"Bueno dicen que su familia estaba de parte del que no debe-ser-nombrado, y que cuando cayó, dijieron a todos que estaban actuando por un hechizo...yo no les creo nada" comentó Ron.

"Bueno yo les venía a decir que se apuraran en cambiarse pues vamos a llegar, y por cierto Ron, tienes la nariz sucia" sermoneó Hermione y Ron contesta " ¿Puedes marcharte para que nos vistamos...y tu Camille también pues ya estas vestida?...Camille asintió y se despidio " Nos vemos en la selección"...de ese modo los niños se cambiaron sus túnicas, y después del tradicional paseo por el lago (y de que Neville encontrara a su sapo) llegaron al Hall en donde el sombrero los esperaba...

----------------O--------------------


End file.
